


Just in Time [Wolfstar AU]

by derpstiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Duff (2015)
Genre: Bisexuality, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Slash, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpstiel/pseuds/derpstiel
Summary: Remus Lupin wants a date, and apparently a makeover is the best way to get one. Who better than his best friend and teenage heartthrob, Sirius Black, to assist him?





	1. Remus' Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction in four years, and it is a Teen Wolfstar AU, based on basically any Teen RomCom ever. Let me know if you like it by leaving kudos and comments below, and be sure to let me know whether or not you want me to continue it. Constructive criticism always appreciated!

Remus sighed into his book as he heard the unmistakable sound of his best friend, Sirius Black descending the stairs. Bleary eyed and wearing nothing but the same, worn, grey sweatpants, he stumbled to the sofa beside Remus and unceremoniously threw himself down with a grin. 

"Guess what I did last night?", he ventured.

"I'm hazarding a guess and say it isn't a what but a who", Remus replied, not bothering to look up from the pages.

"You know me too well. She left early this morning, Kate, Kayla? I don't know, something beginning with a 'K' anyway," Sirius waved a hand dismissively as he got up to find his uniform clothes, "Christ, what time is it?" 

"Three minutes past eight."

"And you're already dressed. What the hell has you up so early?"

"We share a room Pads, and you aren't exactly quiet," Remus yawned as a sheepish look crossed Sirius's face.

"Sorry mate, I'll try to be more considerate next time." 

Remus barely manages a nod, he's so tired. He doesn't mind Sirius bringing people back - or at least that's what he says - and its not like he could stop him anyway. This was Sirius Black, ladies man and heartthrob of Bakersfield Boarding School. Barely a day passed when girls didn't throw themselves at him, or pass him flirty notes in Geography, to which he'd always respond with a smirk and a wink. Being friends with Sirius for more than six years, Remus figures he should be used to it by now, but lately it's been bugging him, and he doesn't understand why. A self-described nerd, and rather shy, Remus hasn't been on many dates. He's been told he's an awful flirt, which would make sense as he seems to lack any social skills, He doesn't know how Sirius does it. That one time he did manage to ask a girl out went disastrously, and he'd been right there to add to Remus' embarrassment, telling him that there was "plenty more fish in the sea". Easy for him to say. He just wants a date, that's all. Or somebody to talk to. Have fun with and-

"You alright, Moony?"

Remus crashed his train of thought to see a rather large hand being waved dangerously close to his face. The expression on Sirius's face had changed from one of sheepishness to that of concern. "You really didn't get much sleep, did you?"

"Not that I know of, but it's fine, had to cram for that English test today anyway."

"We have a test?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Yes Pads, the same one Ms Lundy has been banging on about now for the past two weeks."

"Ol' Lundy loves me anyway."

"You flirting with her in every class to her clear disdain really proves that," Remus said. He doesn't mention how amusing he finds it. 

"Oh please, we all know if I was thirty or so years older, she'd be all over this."

"If you say so, Pads", and despite his exhaustion, a real smile tugged on Remus' mouth.

Remus placed a bookmark on the page where he had finished and stretched his legs out in front of him. Christ, he could really use a full body massage, or something to straighten out and crack those bones of his.

Sirius sat down again and lifted his feet up to change his socks. 

"You're not gonna take a shower after last nights escapades?" Remus didn't bother to hide how unkempt he thought Sirius's habits were. Their sides of their room could not have been more opposite. Remus preferred to keep his belongings safe in his chest of drawers and send clothes down when they needed washing, whereas Sirius decided that the entire floor area around his bed would also be his storage area. 

"You know I would, but James is in the shower and you know how long he's gonna take. He bought that new body wash, you know the one that says it'll make you smell irresistible? Said that Evans didn't stand a chance against his chat up lines now," Sirius laughed.

"This isn't even the most ridiculous thing he's done to try and get her attention." Remus recalls, "Remember that time he stood up and performed a dramatic reading of Hamlet's famous soliloquy after she rejected him at breakfast?" 

Sirius snorts, "Yeah and even then she got really annoyed, what was it she said again?"

"That Shakespeare in modern times was considered sexist, and that she'd rather drown than go out with him." 

Sirius turned around to grab his shirt as he laughed, and as he went to tug it over his head, Remus found his eyes drawn to Sirius's rather toned abs. With his long black hair, which was usually tied back, and his athletic body from football, Remus could see why girls tripped over themselves to say hi. Is it weird to think of your best friend as attractive? No, he reasoned, they were close, always have been, and it doesn't mean anything. He's simply making an observation. Unfortunately for him, Sirius had noticed that he was making quite an observation as well. 

"See something you like, Moony?", Sirius teased. 

Remus chucked a pillow at him, "Piss off, you arrogant idiot."

Sirius laughed and ducked with fantastic speed, and began to button up his shirt. 

"But anyway, as I was saying, you'd do well to flirt with a few teachers."

"I don't need any help with my grades, Pads."

It was true, although only on the edge of seventeen, Remus showed remarkable skill and intelligence, according to most of his report cards. Okay, all of his report cards. 

"I don't mean grades, we all know you're a big brainbox, but your pickup skills could use some work."

Remus stifled a laugh. "So what, you want me to bed Mr Gerard?" 

"Ew, no!" 

"Who the hell wants to bed Mr Gerard?" A slightly damp James Potter with a confused and disgusted look on his face entered the room. 

"I do, and I think its because of that new body wash he has, it makes him smell utterly...", Sirius paused for dramatic effect, and looked at James, "irresistible." 

The next five minutes consisted of a deranged looking Sirius Black chasing James around the room, who was shrieking extremely high pitched and hanging onto his towel for dear life. This ensured a very amused Remus, who was dodging out of the way for fear of being tackled by either a mad man or a naked one. Neither option was desirable.

After James had escaped to the bedroom to get dressed, Sirius collapsed once more onto the reliable chair and threw his legs onto of Remus's bony ones. Remus, now very aware that he is being stared at, turns to face his best friend with a questionable look. If he was hoping for an answer, he didn't get one. Instead, a look broke across Sirius's face. The same one that appears whenever he has an idea that you should most definitely not go along with. 

"Oh n-"

"I could give you a makeover!"

Not even able to finish the end of his sentence, Remus blinked slowly in bewilderment, while Sirius, who clearly thought this was the best idea in all of history, looked at him for a jubilant reaction. What he got instead was:

"Sorry, what?"

"A makeover, Moony!"

"Have you gone insane?"

"No! Think about it: all you wear is cardigans, your wardrobe is filled with neutral tones, and your hair has potential for a proper quiff yet you never use any sort of gel and it drives me nuts!" 

Trying very hard not to be offended by what seems like the criticism of his entire life, Remus opens his mouth to say something, defend himself or question, he doesn't know. He doesn't find out either, as no sound exits. Taking this as an opportunity, Sirius continues. 

"Here's my plan: Four weeks, full control, I take over your decisions of wardrobe, hair and.. mannerisms, and I get you a date."

"Sirius, I don't need to dat-"

"No, come on Remus its perfect! We have our end of year dance in a month or two, and I can get you somebody to go with! You can't keep going stag and getting abandoned by James who spends the whole night trying to dance with Lily." 

He was on a roll now. One thing to always take into account when it comes to Sirius - there's no stopping him when he get excited about something. He'll set his mind on it and go for it, full speed ahead. But Remus doesn't want to date. Does he? Would it be such a bad thing? He's at the last few years of his teens, and he's never had a serious girlfriend. He feels there's probably a reason for that, but what if Sirius is right? Is it down to the way he dresses and acts, and if so, does everybody fake a new personality if theirs isn't good enough? What happened to just being yourself? At this point, Remus' brain is fried with confusion and Sirius is waiting patiently - at least for him - for an answer. Remus sighs. 

"There is this one girl, I happen to think she's rather sweet."

"Yes! You won't regret this, Moony!" Sirius is beaming like a child on Christmas Day that just got a puppy, and Remus cant help but think that its worth it if it makes Sirius this happy.

"Come on, Pads, we gotta go, class is about to start."


	2. Set in Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, authors notes will be few and far between, but I just wanted to thank you for your kudos and kind comments on the last chapter! I will be planning on updating every week from here on in, and my motivation climbs higher the more I know that people actually want to read it. So please let me know whether you like the story, you want more or give any constructive criticism. Finally, this story will also be available on Wattpad under the same name, just to let you guys know. Thank you!

Sirius was on a roll. Ever since Remus had agreed to let him basically plan his entire life, he had taken on the role of organiser with surprising speed. Many wouldn't think it, and he would never dare admit it, but Sirius Black would have been a fantastic party planner. he may have not had the cleanest room, or the most organised... well, anything, but he was very clever, loved to help out, and had a passion for schemes. Which is probably how he pulled off such incredibly difficult pranks. This particular mission however, had been proving difficult. Having not taken out a single book in the entire class time, and instead opting for making lists, Sirius grumbled as he scrunched up what must have been his tenth piece of paper.

Sitting beside him, calmly reading over his textbook, Remus sighed as he noticed his friends increased agitation. It had been almost two days and Sirius had not come up with a single idea thus far. Remus would have found it rather amusing if Sirius had not been driving himself crazy and completely disregarding his studies, and sometimes his friends. Taking a look to ensure that nobody was paying them any attention, Remus hastily scribbled a note and threw it onto Sirius's desk, who started at the sudden movement.

_Give it up already_

Sirius snorted quietly, did he not know who he was? Sirius Black was not a quitter, he never gave up on anything without a fight, and if Remus thought he was free, well then he had another thing coming.

_**I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about** _

  
The hint of a smile played on Remus' lips and he shook his head.

_Pads, its been two days, you've been frantically scribbling and scrapping paper, and I don't think I've heard you talk to anyone in hours. Face it, you just like me the way I am and cant think of ways to improve on perfection_

Sirius grinned. He'd forgotten how much of a smartarse Remus could be sometimes, and it was one of the traits that he really admired. Under all that introverted nerdy-ness, he was as much of a sarcastic asshole as he was.

_**One and a half days. Just you wait, Lupin** _

The bell rang suddenly and the boys jumped. Peter, who had been sleeping in front of Remus, woke with a start, as did Mr Hayes.

"Oh, uh, class dismissed, everyone."

____

"Oh god, not again, James how many times do I have to tell y-"

Having been tapped on the shoulder, Lily Potter spun around to come face to face with the one and only Sirius Black. Not bothering to mask her surprise, she quickly looked around to see if this was some sort of clever ambush, but in the hundreds of students milling about and getting to class, not one of them were looking their way.

"Not James, sorry to disappoint, but I'm sure he'll try and ask you out at dinner again anyway."

Lily was never one to beat around the bush, especially when it was one of the four biggest troublemakers in the entire school. Well, except Remus, because although he was easily roped into things, he'd proven himself to be more than a nuisance.

"What do you want, Black? I have to get to History."

"I need your help."

Okay, this was definitely a prank. Her help? What could Sirius Black possibly need her help with, unless he'd suffered some sort of brain trauma, finally realised that James is a jerk and came to the one person who would happily take revenge against him with.

"Its about Remus."

"What about him?"

Sirius glanced around, before guiding Lily by the arm, much to her protests, to a near by wall out of the way. He couldn't risk anybody hearing this conversation, in case it didn't go to plan. That, and for the drama of it all.

"Okay, no beating around the bush, because I just got rid of the boy and he could pop up anywhere at any point again, like a really creepy waiter, so here it is, I need you to set him up with Eva."

Eva was an exchange student from Germany, who had quickly befriended Lily as soon as she had arrived a few months ago. Sirius had never paid her much attention, but when Remus mentioned that he thought she was sweet, he had gone full detective mode, out of curiosity obviously. Shy, clever and rather cute, he admitted that she was the best match for this.. social experiment.

A long, long minute of silence followed. Out of anything Sirius Black could have needed her help with, she would never have expected this. Lily stared at the boys expectant face, and for once, found herself lost for words. Wracking her brain for any possible combination of letters from the English language, what she finally came up with was:

"....What?"

"Its a long story, but basically, I'm fixing him."

"Fixing... I, what?"

Sirius sighed. Lily was great, she was funny, kind, pretty and from what he knows, usually a pretty good conversationalist, but in his dramatic state, he felt like he would be better off talking to a revolving door.

"I'm giving him a makeover. Meaning I get control of his wardrobe, hair, and social life for the next four weeks. And I want to get him a date... please?"

"Why do you want one of my friends? Go ask one of your own, you know plenty of girls," Lily made to walk away, but unfortunately for her, she had seemed to obtain an insistent puppy dog.

"C'mon, Lily please, you know Remus. He's clever and funny and attractive and kind and he's great, come on."

"Why don't you date him then?" There was a hint of mischief in her voice, and Sirius, who had been following her at two steps behind, stopped dead in his tracks, causing a few students to accidentally crash into his shoulders trying to get past. Ignoring the grumbles, Sirius blinked slowly.

"I..Lily, I'm- I-, that's not-, I'm not _gay_ -"

"Okay."

"I'm _not_ _!_ "

His voice having gone up a few octaves in the last few seconds, caused several students still finding their way to look over at them. Lily shushed him and continued walking.

"I said _okay_ , it was a joke, Sirius, relax. And if it gets you to stop following me, fine, I'll talk to Eva. I cant make any promises, but because it's Remus, I'll do my best. Now please go away, and get to class."

"Thanks, Evans."

Lily frowned a little as Sirius actually did what he was told. No smart comeback, or over the top appreciation as he did when she loaned him a pen that one time in Geography - "Evans, you're the best, I owe you my life!", not even a hint of excitement? Lily was clever, but even she couldn't figure out what had him so down in the dumps.

___

 

_"Why don't you date him then?"_

Sirius shook his head as he walked back to  the common room, because its not like he was planning on going to History anyway. Its not weird, he insisted, to be weirded out at a comment like that. Remus was one of his best friends and someone implying that you should date your best friend is weird, right? Right. And besides, he wasn't even gay, like where did Lily even get the idea that he was? Didn't she notice the girls throwing himself at  him everyday? Whatever, it didn't even matter.

Landing hard on his bed, Sirius cleared his mind. He's had a busy few days, and he's managed phase one of the plan: get Remus a date.

"Now onto phase two," he declared, staring at the ceiling, "the clothes."

"The clothes? Sounds fascinating," came a voice from across the room.

The next few seconds were a whirlwind as Sirius screamed, more high pitched that he meant, and promptly fell off the bed, ensuring laughter from the mysterious voice. Looking up to see a six foot, mousy haired, cardigan-wearing asshole, Sirius scowled.

"You asshole!" He grabbed Remus's hand to pull him up and he tugged down his shirt, still grumpily staring at his friend, who was still clutching his stomach.

"You should.. you should've.. seen your face!" Remus wheezed as he caught sight of Sirius looking less-than-amused.

He couldn't help it, Sirius snorted. He could never keep a straight face when somebody else in the room is laughter, never mind what they're laughing at. And, he admitted, it was kind of funny.

Calming down, Remus chuckled, "Might wanna tone it down on the manscaping by the way."

"Fuck you."

"If you insist," the retort rolled off Remus' tongue before he could stop it, and there was a flash of a look in Sirius's eyes that he couldn't quite place. Coughing strategically, he sat down on Sirius's bed beside him and changed the subject, "What exactly is phase two: the clothes, anyway? What was phase one?"

Sirius grinned, "Well.. you'll be happy to know that you're going out on a date. _That_ , my friend was Phase One. And for that, we're gonna need you to look nice. God I'm so glad I get to be the one to give you a makeover, because, lets be real, I am the stylish one of the group."

"I wouldn't really call Bender-from-the-Breakfast-Club stylish, but whatever you sa- wait, what? A date with who?"

Remus brain finally caught up and began processing what the smaller boy had said. A surprised face met a more smug one, and Remus had the urge to scowl at how pleased Sirius was with his plans.

"Eva Fischer, the girl you mentioned being cute."

"Okay, I said she was sweet. Sweet and cute are different things. But that's pretty fast work, Pads, how did you do it?"

Sirius smiled and lay down with his hands behind his head. "Oh, Moony, a good magician never reveals his secrets."

Remus only rolled his eyes. He didn't say thank you. He didn't know if he was thankful. He didn't know if he was ready. He definitely didn't mention how nervous he was. And he _certainly_ didn't mention how Sirius's school shirt emphasised his arms.

 

 

 

 


	3. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase 2: The Clothes. Sirius encourages Remus to go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am an awful updater, things have been hectic at college and I’ve barely had a chance to breathe, let alone write. But I enjoy this story, so I hope you guys will too.

Remus fidgeted with the last button on his shirt, opening and re-buttoning it for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

Glancing at himself in the mirror, he groaned. Sirius had, very kindly in his words, donated some of his clothes that he hasn’t exactly grown into yet. Unfortunately for Remus, who was almost an entire head taller than the boy, they barely covered his stomach. 

A giggle from the corner made Remus lift his head. Sirius crossed his arms and shook his head with a smile on his face.

”Nope, no, that’ll never do. It’s the right style of course - it  _is_ , don’t roll your eyes at me - we just need to find something that won’t make you look like you went on the run and grabbed the first disguise availab- ow!” 

Sirius broke his laugh as a light punch landed on his arm. 

Remus made an annoyed noise. “Just let me wear my cardigans! They’re comfortable, casual and in some cases, stylish.” 

“Yeah, Remus, if you’re eighty!” 

Dodging another hit that he anticipated was coming, Sirius laughed. And then he stopped. And as fast as Remus saw it happen, Sirius had already planned it out. 

“No, no Pads, absolutely no-“

”We’re going shopping! It’s the weekend, so you can’t complain about your classes,  c’mon, get your coat, we’re going right now! ..Well maybe you’d wanna change out of those first.” 

He did not have to be told twice. Throwing off the shirt in favour of his comfort, he felt able to breathe. Shopping, however, was another form of torture. Too many people, too much noise, too much Sirius. 

Speaking of, the boy charged straight back into the room, grabbed his money and his jacket, turning to look at Remus excitedly, kind of like a kid on his first trip to the zoo.

”Come on, come on, come on!”

Remus jumped as he felt Sirius’s hand grab him, and a jolt of electricity flew through him. He shook it off, probably just his level of excitement finding a way to exit his body, and they were off.

____

The next three hours were spent full of laughter, to Remus’s surprise. Sirius really had a knack for picking out the most ridiculous outfits. At one point, he had Remus wearing fur. Fur! The boy was convincing, he’d give him that. He had that kind of look that would make anyone want to do anything he asked.

”You gotta loosen up, Moony,” Sirius smiled, “you look like one of these mannequins.” 

“I am loosened, this is as loose as I can be,” Remus pouted. 

“That’s not true, I’ve seen you dance on the tables in the Great Hall, Rem, I know you know how to have fun.”

Remus laughed against his better judgement. “Yeah, in my cardigans.”

”Come on, do a little dance for me. Loosen up, put on some of those earrings or something,” he paused, “I’ll do it with you.”

Within ten minutes, the two boys had begun to dance among the displays, not without the blush on Remus’s face. Sirius laughed, ignoring the customers and the weird looks they had gotten. 

Remus glanced at the mannequins, and a grin spread across his face. Of his own accord, he jumped onto the display table and started striking poses with them. He grinned when he heard Sirius’s surprised laugh, but when he glanced down, he saw the camera he was holding. 

Immediately, he stopped. “What are you doing?!”

”Remus, come on, this is the most fun I’ve seen you have, you gotta know what you look like when you’re this happy.”

”No one,” he said after a pause, “can see these. I swear, I’ll rip your balls off. Clean off. You’ll look like a Ken Doll down there.”

He heard an audible gulp coming from Sirius’s throat. “O-okay,” he coughed, “lets find something that you can actually wear on this date.”

An hour later, Remus was back in the changing rooms. 

”It looks dumb, Sirius.”

”Come on, I bet you look dashing.”

Remus could hear Sirius’s grin from inside the changing room stall.  _Prick._

He looked at himself, taking in the difference. Sirius, of course, had thrown him in at the deep end. Black skinny jeans, shirt, all complete with a leather jacket and boots. He raked a hand through his hair and sighed.  _Well,_ he thought,  _if this was what he had to do, he better work it._

Using both his hands, he pushed his hair back into a half quiff, and tucked the shirt in, into the French Tuck he had seen Sirius rock many times.

Pulling the curtains of the changing room open, he stepped out, and found Sirius apparently mute.

”Well?”

”Remus you look...”

_Hot._

”..good.” 

“You think so, huh?”

Remus did a small twirl and flicked the jacket open, feeling an air of confidence come over him at Sirius’s reaction.

”Yea-Yeah.” Clearing his throat and hiding how embarrassingly high pitched his voice had gone, Sirius simply nodded.

 _Christ_ , he thought, _I didn’t think it would have this much of an effect on me. What the hell is the matter with you, Sirius, come on, you’re just surprised, that’s all._

Shaking his head, Sirius found his cheeky grin again. “That’s the one, Moons, she won’t be able to keep her hands off of you.”

Remus felt a twinge of something in his chest at those words, but shook it off and went to change, convincing himself that he wasn’t in any way disappointed.  

As they walked home with their shopping bags, both boys were caught up in their own thoughts, they didn’t see the look on the others face. 


End file.
